Communication equipment frequently carried by e.g. firefighters, rescue workers, policemen or medical personnel are in many occasions exposed to challenging operation conditions that may involve exposure to high temperatures, to fire, to harmful chemicals or fumes, etc. If not properly accounted for, such operating conditions may result in malfunction or even damage of the communication equipment. Moreover, even if the communication equipment survives such operating conditions without irrecoverable damage, thorough clean-up of the communication equipment is typically required after such use to ensure continuous and safe operation of the communication equipment. However, both such use in extreme operating conditions and the clean-up procedures required thereafter contribute towards shortening the life-time of the communication equipment.